


Jude? An angel?

by WKitsune_9240



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WKitsune_9240/pseuds/WKitsune_9240
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Within the elite rulers of the kingdoms in the Realm of Vigilance, there sits power, power that might come in handy. But Jude doesn't want power, all he wants is love, love that he can only get from one person. His knight in Dragonstone armor, Connor of House Stevens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jude? An angel?

Jude couldn’t believe his eyes, around the round table that centered the castile's large drawing room sat his entire family. The rulers or the realm.

At the head of the table sat his mother's, Stephanie and Lena, the High-Queens of Vigilance. On either side of them sat his oldest siblings, Brandon and Callie. Farther away from his mother's sat the twins, Mariana and Jesus.

He approached with caution, for the last time he had seen his whole family in this drawing room was when they told him of his origin, as an angle, the son of the Archangel Gabriel. And as how he was to start mastering the art of magick and swordsmanship, which both came naturally.

He was relieved when he saw the small smile on Lena’s face. ”Welcome son to the ‘Court of the High Counsel.’” She said, and everyone's faces lifted from the straight face that they showed the public to a smile.

Queen Mariana jumped up, her lacy navy dress flowing evenly along her perfect figure, she pulled him into the chair that sat between her and Jesus. The table was complete, all seven seat where filled.

Jude looked down on the table, at the elegant map that centered it. He felt a depression room through his entire being, it must had been evident on his face for Lena spoke, “You have made your choice.” Her face eased into a slight frown.

“Indeed I have, High-Queen Lena.” He said, monotone.

She spoke with meaning and powerful purpose, as she did always, “Son, this choice will affect your being for eternity, it is not one to be made lightly.”

“I do not make my choice lightly, mother. I have pondered upon it for the last six years I have occupied the place of a prince. I have finally to think of my people, not myself, for the people need a powerful leader, one that is honored to lead them.” He said, reciting the speech he had wrote to himself in earlier days. For if he felt no emotion to his words, Lena would not press on, demanding of what the heart wants.

“Son, even without love or hate in you words, I can see you are in not certain of your decision.” She said, her eyes giving of a faint, white glow; that indicated she was searching his soul. “You may be the son of Gabriel and can hide emotions from the others, but I am the daughter of Chamuel, I can feel your sadness.”

Jude jumped when he hear another's voice join the conversation, knowing that his mother despised when a conversation is interrupted, “Mother, do not encourage the boy to disgrace the name of Silt by not accepting it as his kingdom.”

“Boy, you chose the land of Skaris for it was the land of Lou's origin. Do not speak of this matter with your brother.” Said Lena, not taking her eyes of Jude.

“But mother, if he strays from Silt mother shall have to become monarch. And as Silt is the second most populated kingdom the whole realm of Vigilance, it does not seem right to seen an injured ruler to lead them.”

“Your mother is fine, the mortal arrow did no harm to her.” Lena said, finally looking over to Brandon.

“The arrow penetrated her heart. If she was mortal she would be dead! Hell, if she had been an immortal less than angle she would have died!” He said, raising his voice.

Stephanie spoke, voice light and calm, “But I am an angel, and I was healed by Callie, it is not for you to decide my authority at the moment, it is for Jude to decide.”

“Mother, I do not mean to undermine you, it is just, you are a woman, and widow. Many mortals will undermine you.” Brandon said, and his face immediately showed his retreat.

“I would expect more from you Brandon.” Said Stephanie, before turning her attention to Jude. “Continue love.”

“Jude, this is your time.” Said Lena, calmly.

“I chose the kingdo-” He started.

He was interrupted by Lena, she shook her head as she said, “Not like that bubba.” She gestured toward the table, “Honey, it’s a angel’s map.”

“Oh …” He said, feeling dumb.

He knew what to do, he placed his hand on the slightly frayed parchment. It was strangely cool, he brushed his fingers across the rough surface, and sent a wave of pure white magick through the parchment

The paper changed, it cleaned itself, became almost white; before filling with elaborate colors. Hues Jude had ever only dreamed about. 

After seconds of watching the map looked complete. But Jude looked and saw that there were words still forming.

Once it was complete, Jude began to read the words.

‘Realm of Vigilance; High-Queen Lena, of House Adams-Fosters. Domain of Slit; High-Queen Stephanie, of House Adams-Fosters. Kingdom of Skaris; King Brandon, of House Adams. Kingdom of Audean; Queen Callie, of Blood-House Quinn, of House Adams-Fosters. Province of Harest; Queen Mariana, of Blood-House Lopez, of House Adams-Fosters. Kingdom of Ancor; King Jesus, of Blood-House Lopez, of House Adams-Fosters. Domain of Eludiat; King Jude, of Blood-House Jacob, of House Adams-Fosters.’ 

“King of Eludiat.” Lena said, and Jude looked up, to see five smiles -well four smiles and a pouting face from Brandon.

Stephanie spoke, “We shall send a messenger to Sir Owen. He will have more young men to chose from as your guards. You must pick ten tonight, if you would like to be in Eludiat before the full moon, in two days.”

He looked to her and asked, “May I deliver the message? I would love to see the men fight without being overlooked by the king.”

Everyone looked at him, curious. And Stephanie said, “Of course my dearest.” And for the first time, Stephanie smiled, a small, true smile.

He quickly left the room, full of chatter, and climbed to the tallest tower into the room he would leave that night. He changed his attire from formal wear to the light black armor used to train guards.

He made his way through the maze of a castle that he had still not discovered in its entirety. 

As he entered the training garden he was astounded by the sights that he saw. In the sword field stood about twenty-five men, most with the attention span of a youngling. He approached Sir Owen, and lowered his visor. “Sir Owen.” He said, approaching the one man out of line.

“Yes?” Said Sir Owen, turning to face his King.

“I apologize for my tardiness, yet I have just been informed of the king's choice of kingdom.”

Intrigued by the way Jude was presenting himself as a trainee, “I am sure we all know of his decision, but continue.”

“He has decided upon the ‘Domain of Eludiat’” 

Sir Owen’s faced became confused, He told Jude to, “Fall in line,” before yelling, “THE KING HAS SPOKEN! YOU WILL COMPETE TO GUARD HIM IN ELUDIAT!” Jude could only imagine the emotions behind the visors, but before his imagination completely embodied him, Sir Owen ordered, “Draw a sword!” 

And they did, many drawing swords that would be unbalanced in battle, or swords that were made of weak materials, clearly unaware of proper swordsmanship. “Those who believe they are worthy of serving a king step forward.” Ordered Owen.

Majority of the men stepped forward, and Jude turned to see that only two people remained beside him, a man in Noble black light armor -like his own,- and a person in brown leather armor that were mostly used by archers. He immediately knew that it was Taylor, the one person he had ever fought that has skills anywhere close to his own -including Sir Owen.

Sir Owen pointed his sword to a tall and large suit of armor that had stepped a foot farther than anyone else. “Why do you step so far, my boy?” He said.

“For Sir, I am the best fighter from my village in the ‘Kingdom of Silt,’ and I will be better than any other man you have ever taught.”

“Boy, you will not come close to the best fighter I have taught, and much worst than the best fighter I have seen.” 

“I will be the best fighter you will ever see, Sir!”

“Boy, that was not a way to motivate you; I was being honest.”

“Sir, challenge me. The best fighter here!” Said the obtuse suit.

“The best fighter I have ever seen is here, on the castile's land, but I will put you up against the best fighter I have ever taught.”

“Sir, who is the best fighter you have taught? Seen?”

“Step forward, T.” And with that Taylor stepped forward, hood drawn, hiding her sex.

“This twig?” Said the man, looking at how small (s)he was.

“Yes this twig.” Said Sir Owen, he gestured for everyone to back up, “ And … begin!” Within the first six seconds, Taylor had disarmed the bruet.

“Excellent work Taylor.” With that she pushed her hood back, showing her long, dark red, locks and her slightly scared face.

“Your best fighter is a whore?” Shouted the brute. “What shit teacher are you?”

“This whore just disarmed you.” Said Taylor.

“You can’t fight a girl!” He yelled.

“The girl disarmed you. Step back.” And the brute did as told. “Next!” 

Everyone that stepped forward were disarmed within seconds. And then Sir Owen came to the ones who stayed back, “You, why are you not worthy?” Pointing the tip of the sword at the other man with noble light armor. 

“I’m only seventeen. And the last training in the art of swordsmanship was five years ago by my father, just before the death of my mother.” 

“Do you want me to pity you, son?”

“No.” He said simply.

“Begin.” 

They both lasted much longer than any other, taking several minutes before either one strikes the other, and it is Taylor, she strikes his side, in a small patch of skin. But he fights on, and when Owen yells for them to, “Stop!” Nether does.

And Jude joins them, by instinct he disarms Taylor almost instantly, knowing her flawed balance, and the boy only seconds later.

“He is the best swordsman I have ever seen.”

“What house is he of, Stevens? Alextris?” Said the brute from earlier.

The guy Jude just disarmed stepped forward, “I am of house Stevens, the girl of Alextris, and he,” He said pointing to Jude, “Is of Adams-Fosters.”

There was a small laugh from that guy, “The two best sword’s houses, and the King we will work for all in the same court yard.”

Jude was amused and took off his helmet, “Well not you, you don’t go around speaking ill of the friends of the royals.”

“But I'm one of the best men here!”

“Not even close.” He said. Advancing to Taylor. 

“Dagger.” He said and they both pull a dagger from their belts.

They began to swing at each other, and he ask, “So anyone want to try me? I’m a natural.” 

There was a quiet murmur, “I would.” Said brute.

He swung the dagger and disarmed Taylor. He dropped his dagger and said, “Cut me and you win.”

“Easy.”

“Doubtful, I have never been able to cut him. In five years, yet every cut on me is from his blade.”

“You are a woman. I am much stronger.”

Jude turned just in time to see a long sword swinging toward him. He ducked just in time, he jumped, just in time -and way too high for a mortal. He kicked the sword out of his hand as he came down.

“You lose. Anyone else?” 

The noble kid from earlier came forward. “Hello, may I try.”

“Of course. But may I ask, what is your name.” Jude asked.

“Why not ask for my name?” Interrupted the brute.

Jude turned to him, “You are weak, you will not be a guard on my watch. Yet he is strong, may I ask your name.” He said, turning back to the boy.

“I am Connor, of House Stevens.” 

“Interesting ... I dismiss all personnel other than Stevens, Alextris, and Sir Owen.”

Everyone left, Owen spoke, “Must we do this now Sir?”

“We leave tonight, this is mandatory.”

“What’s going on?” Asked Taylor.

“I would like to ask you of two things.”

Intrigued Connor asked, “What?”

“I would like to make you two my head and personal guards.” Taylor's face was amazed.

Connor was so that he took of his helmet, Jude looked up at him and WOW! He was gorgeous. Soft, full, lips. Sandy-blond hair. Slightly tanned skin.

Jude was so in trance that when he was spoke to again, he had to ask for it to be repeated. “What is the second request?”

“I would like to bless you in angel’s blood.” Both of their mouths opened to form ‘O’s’

“What?” They said in unison. 

“Angels blood.” They both looked over to Sir Owen, and his face, like Jude’s, was dead serious.

“What?” They said once again.

“I want to bless you in my blood.” He said

“Are you saying you are an angel.”

“My mother is the Archangel Gabriel. Every ruler on the High-Council is the single child of an Archangel. Cut me.”

“Once again, WHAT? Are you mad? You are our king!”

“I am an angel. My blood is that of an angel. Cut me.” Jude said, holding his hands out, summoning the daggers that fell on the ground.

Eyes wide, they hastily took the blades. And turned them right. “Cut me.” He demanded. And they did so. He felt cold liquid drip down both sides of his face. Eyes wide they drop their blades, gold glistening at the tip.

Jude placed his index fingers on the gold blood dripping from his closing wounds. “Come here.” And they did, slight fear in their eyes.

He pressed the gold soaked fingers to their foreheads. “As son of Gabriel, I bless you as my partners in life, you will be forever wise and eternally strong.” The gold turned pure white.

Seconds later, Jude stepped back “Change. Do not wipe the blood from your brow. Meet me in the center garden. Twenty minutes.”

Connor and Sir Owen left immediately, yet Taylor stayed back, “He’s attractive.”

“Very.” Jude said, his lips turning to a small smile.

“I think he may be attracted to you.” She said, honesty in her voice.

“What makes you say that?” Said Jude turning his head to look at her.

“He let you put golden angel blood on his face.”

“But I am his king.”

“And I am your greatest friend. And if I was not that, I would have declined. I guarantee he is attracted to you” He blushed.

“We must change, before supper. And the announcement. Farwell.” 

He made his way to a lower floor knights den, for changing into formal attire.

He entered the small room, expecting it to be empty. It wasn't. Across the warm room, lit by a large fire, stood a young man -or what Jude presumed to be a young man by his naked back. “Hello?” Jude called.

The man turned instantly, with great posture -the posture of a true nobles men- his face was poorly lit but it was obvious who the man was, Connor of House Stevens.

“Sorry my lord, I did not know that you intended to use this changing room.”

“You are sorry? Yet I am the one to barge in on you in an intimate setting. I still do not understand this idiotic hierarchy that we live in.”

“My lord, it is an honor to be able to speak to you at all, I have sinned greatly, yet I stand in the presence of an angel. And for my sins I am sorry.”

“Boy, the sins of mortals as told to you by the bible are lies, angels are nowhere near the cruelty as those who are morally depicted in the books of mortal religion.” Said Jude as he began to remove his armor.

Connor had finished lacing up his blood-red doublet, and he went to leave, but Jude called on him, “You can stay, it’s getting cold out.” 

Jude striped, and he stood there naked, wow! He was so use to changing alone, he got naked in the presence of another, one that he lusted after. He quickly crossed the room, avoiding Connor’s eyes. Eyes that he felt on him. He quickly pulled up his trousers, and tied them. He turned to the fire and saw that Connor was staring at him, but quickly turned away.

He came close to the fire and put on a white shirt and a black and gold doublet. He walked to Connor, who was still staring at the ground, and put his hand under his chin, and pulled his face up, “You can look now.” He said with a smile, the glow of the blood on Connor’s forehead making his cheeks even redder than they already were.

Connor nodded slightly, almost fearful of the sinful thoughts roaming through his head; hell he was looking into the eyes of an angel, and the king that he serves. What if he could like read minds? What if he thought them too?

Jude pulled away, and went to the door waiting for Connor. They walked arm and arm the center garden where he told them to met him. Taylor sat on a bench in a hood, not dress, she hated dresses; you can’t fight in one.

They made their way to the main feasting hall for tonight would be a celebration. The youngest king has chosen his kingdom. Tonight the noble shall celebrate and the poor will rest.

The entered the dining hall and they heard an eruption of cheers. Jude grabbed his ‘guards’ by the wrist and pulled them through the crowed, to table of honor. Which consisted of the royal families and their loved ones.

The table had seated ten, at one point. But know it seats only seven on special occasions. Yet this celebration would be different. Hell, it was Jude’s.

Jude sat at one end of the long table, with Taylor and Connor on either side of him. The servants from the kitchen brought out several hundred platters of food, an excess amount by any cause, seeing that only ten local families were invited. In total only about eighty people were eating a feast that could feed the whole ‘Domain of eludiat’ for a week.

Before anyone started eating the High-Queens stood and shouted in unison, “WE WELCOME YOU HERE TODAY, FOR IT IS OUR YOUNGEST CHILD'S SEVENTEENTH BIRTHDAY, AND IT IS HIS TIME TO CHOSE HIS RULE. KING JUDE OF BLOOD-HOUSE JACOBS, OF HOUSE ADAMS-FOSTERS, OF ELUDIAT!” 

There was an even louder eruption of cheers as Jude stood. “People of Vigilance! This celebration is not just the celebration of my seventeenth, it is a celebration of unity and peacefulness among the Kingdoms, today the seven rulers gathered not just as alias but as a family as it will be for eternity.”

He took his seat, and servants lifted lids off of trays, he whispered to his two guards, “Don’t eat too much. We leave tonight, and we go through the forest.”

He saw the smiles erupt on his companions faces, and knew then, he had found friends that would last an eternity.


End file.
